Sesshomaru and Kagome together in love and still alone
by Vitesmaus
Summary: Hello Guys im from germany so dont be to mean if i write something wrong :) have fun Sesshomaru and his fu*cked up mind Here he was. Next to her. She wasnt his wife . She was his affair. There was no love between the two of them just sex. He loves his beautiful wife Kagome and still ... he couldnt stop to fuck Kagura.
1. Do you wanna play ?

Hello Guys im from germany so dont be to mean if i write something wrong :) have fun

**Sesshomaru and his fu*cked up mind **

Here he was. Next to her. She wasnt his wife . She was his affair. There was no love between the two of them just sex. He loves his beautiful wife Kagome and still ... he couldnt stop to fuck Kagura. Kagome was much more than his wife she was his soulmate and he would do anything to make her happy . After three years of being married the daily routine found a place in their house . He had an own company . " Its late i have to go home : He said to Kagura while he put on his clothes. " You should go home too ,, .

Kagure said nothing while she put on her clothes she knew that he would never leave Kagome for her .Kagura is Sesshomarus assistant since one year . They started fucking eachother 9 month ago . Sesshomaru worked in his office while Kagura tried her best to get his attention. She sat on his desk stroked his leg up and down he tried to resist her touch but he failed.

He thought about the day he met Kagome. He met her five years ago. It was summer. She wore a yellow flower dress . The dress wasnt to long and not to short it ended on her knees . It showed her beautiful pale legs . She sat there on a park bench and read a book about birds . She looked up at him and smiled the most beautiful smile he saw in his whole life . " What happened to us ? he asked himself totaly lost in his own thoughts.

Kagome knew he would come soon. She made his favourite food and stood outside to greet him. She saw his car and smiled her beloved husband was there and she couldnt wait to kiss him . As he opended the car door she screamed : " welcome home mate .

Se kissed him with all her love but something was different. " Whats wrong ? she asked as Kagome looked in his stunning golden eyes. There was something she never saw before .. sadness. " im just sorry that you had to wait so long my mate : he simply answered while he pulled Kagome closer just to give her another passionate kiss.

The evening was like always . They ate in silence . She sat on the couch cuddeling her mate . Why he has to cheat ? He thought she wasnt a clue but she knew everything . The moment to let him pay wasnt there yet . " Im tired i go to bed ,: she kissed him on his cheek stood up and went upstairs. Sesshomaru went to bed in the middle of the night just like always . He huged his Kagome and whispered :, You wont leave me will you ? I know what i did .. what i still so isnt right but you have to stay because i wont let you go Kagome ... if you wanna leave than i have to kill you good night ... ,: Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and went to sleep. Kagome heard everything but she wasnt sure if he was talking really to her or to himself . Did he knew she was awake ? He was drunk again... How could it come so far ?

Kagome fall asleep with silent tears on her cheek .

SOOOOOO i hope you liked it :D Thank you for reading :)


	2. run away

**Do you wanna play **

Sesshomaru woke up very early. He has enough time get ready for his work . " Good morning my love . " Good morning my mate. Kagome wasnt sure if she should leave him or not . " He meant every word he said it doeant matter if he talked to me or himself what can i do to escape ? .

Kagome made his breakfast . Sesshomaru came downstairs kissed his wife and sat down on a lage table . He really meant every word . " I hope she heard me clearly everything she should never forget where her place is and it is next to me and no one else . He stared at her whithout knowing it . " Whats wrong Sesshomaru ? Kagome put on her best smile just to let him know that she wasnt afraid she would fight even if it means that she has to lose her life !

" Cant i look at my beautiful wife ?. She put the plate on the table infront of him . " Of course you can ,: she kissed his lips and went back to the kitchen to make her own breakfast.

" I have to go now see you later ,: he kissed her forehead and left her alone with her messed up emotions . She suffered so damn much and she wanted the two of them to feel the same pain and still she has to leave . Kagome loves her Sesshomaru and at the same time she hated him for everytime he fucked Kagura for everytime he said he has no time to come home earlier for everytime he said he loves her without any emotion in his eyes . She hated him for all these lies . Did he even regret what he did ? did he feel guilty ? or does is all doesnt matter that she was his wife . She had to leave because Kagome was to close to lose her mind and herself in a terrible way ...

She Cleaned the kitchen like everyday .. she cleaned the whole house ... like always ...

Kagome looked at the clock .. it was late she has 1 hour to pack her things ... to go ... She went upstairs ran in her and Sesshomarus bedroom and pack her things . Kagome heard a car coming. His car !

"FUCK,: she screamed as she ran downstairs. " Kagome ! She could hear her husband scream whats wrong ? does he know ?

Sesshomaru saw the bags on the ground he knew something was wrong and he would find out what .

" Do you wanna go ? .. She looked in his eyes they were half red and half golden she could see anger and fear in them .. " I wanna go to a friend she left many years ago she went to america but shes back for 2 weeks so i wanna visit her ,: Kagome tried to explain . " Do you think that im stupid ? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ? Sesshomaru screamed while he pull her hair so she had to knee infront of him. " Why do you think that im lying ? She said while she clamp his wrist . Sesshomaru pull her hair back so she has to look in his face . He came closer to her face and said :, I can smeel it on you so answer my next question . Do you wanna leave me ? He tried to be calm while his eyes lay on her fearful face .

She couldnt say anything she let her tears roll while she tried to look away . How could she think he wouldnt find out ? He wasnt stupid !

" I see,: Sesshomaru said while he let her hairs go . " Stand up . Kagome still cried on the cold floor . " STAND UP .. NOW . Kagome couldnt move . He grabed her right arm and pulled her up. Sesshomaru kissed her and said : Ive told you once i will kill you if you leave me ... You will be dead next time you try to go away from me . He kissed her again and again and she had the feeling that it was his apologize . Kagome kissed him back she loved him after all.

The demon looked in her beautiful stunning blue eyes while he slapped her hard on her right cheek. Kagome was in shock he took her chin between his finger and said : Your punishment isnt over my love ". He let go of her and went upstairs . The miko was left alone .. on the cold floor while her cheek hurt terrible much ..

Kagome lay on the couche in the livingroom. She couldnt sleep in the same bed with Sesshomaru .

Sesshomaru couldnt sleep he has to be awake to hear her heartbeat to know that shes still knew she was asleep he could hear it .

What happened ? What has he done ?


	3. rape

**Decision**

Sessohmaru went to work early like he always did .

The demon engage two bodyguards they had to stay infront of the mansion and to make sure that Kagome wouldnt run away . " Kagura in my office NOW ! . Kagura walked behind him while they walked in Sesshomaru office. " Sit down". " Whats going on ? Is something wrong ?".

" We have a problem ... Kagome knows about you and me ...". "Why is it a problem ? You can leave her ..We could be together ...".

" What the fuck ? Listen ! I wont leave Kagome shes my wife and i love her i will never let her

go !".

" Why are you telling me all these things ? What do you want ?".

" I want that we stop to fuck for a few month ".

" DO YOU WANNA BREAK UP WITH ME !".

" We arent a couple Kagura so we cant break up .. I want a break Kagome has to calm down she has to belive that i wont cheat anymore ".

" Do you think that you can push me away and come back like you want to ? I have feelings!". Kagura stood up and walked to the door but Sesshomaru stoped her he hold her wrist very tight .

He stared in her eyes. After a while he said : " We both know that you will come back sooner or later so be happy that i talked to you about my little idea". He went closer to her ear and whispered :" You know that your just a very good fuck nothing more".

The demon walked back to his desk . " Go ".

Meanwhile in the mansion. Kagome made her breakfast. She walked in the livingroom sat down on the couche and turned on the tv. " i wont do anything for him anymore ..".

She started to eat her cornflakes .

The miko began to cry after her memories of last night came into her mind. " i have to go outside just for a few hours ...".

She her bag and walked out of the door to her car.

Kagome drove to a store for expansive clothes and shoes. She bought herself a few high heels .

Someone was behind her she could feel two people.

Kagome turned around and stared at two men. "Weird ...".

She walked back to her car put her new shoes in the car boot and walked to the driver's side. There was it again the feeling that someone was staring at her . She had the feeling the whole time ..

Kagome turned around she saw the same men ... It couldnt be a coincidence..

She drove at home put her things in her bedroom and looked out of the window where she could see the street..

" Again .. the same men ". The miko tried to calm down layed down on her bed and turned on the tv. She fall asleep.

It was late while Sesshomaru drove home. He walked up to his bedroom to find his beautiful stunning wife still asleep.

He stoked her cheek before he cut her there. She woke up from the pain he looked her deep in the eyes before he kissed her. Kagome was shocked and pushed him away .

She stroked the cut with her fingers and asked : " What was that for ?".

" You was outside wasnt you ? he answered to calm.

" I went outside to buy me new shoes cant i do this anymore ? Im your wife not a fucking prisoner !".

He pinned her to the bed so she couldnt move "Listen carefully you wont go anywhere without me!

I want to know what you do 24 hours !".

" You cant be serious about this !.

"As long as i cant be sure that you run away u will stay here at home i engage two bodyguards they will tell me everything ". He smirked at her while he liked her ear .

" My lovely wife you build your own prison ". Kagomes eyes were full with tears. She could feel his hands on her wrist on her boobs . They were everywhere. She whispered :" Dont ..

"Excuse me did u said something?". He asked playfully." I said dont !". She screamed while she shut her eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek where the cut was. " You will do what you have to do and i want you delicious body till you cant walk anymore..And just to let you know ... your fertile".

Silent tears roll down her cheek . She couldnt do anything he was to strong .

Sesshomaru likes her legs up and down while he stroke her pussy. He cut her panties off and liked her clit slowly. She was so put a finger carefuly inside her while he kissed up her demon couldnt wait any longer he had to fuck her right now . Sesshomaru rubbed his dick on her wet pussy and pushed till he was inside her. Kagome screamed a silent scream she turned her head away she couldnt look at him .He bit her neck while he fucked her hard and rough. She had her first orgasm while he abused her body.

He just needed a few more moves till his seed would fill her fertile womb . She would be pregnant after this night and she wouldnt be able to go . He kissed her hard while he came inside her.

This was the worst night Kagome ever had !He fucked her the whole night till he had to leave for work. The miko was bleeding because of the rough sex she just had .

He said before he left :" Sleep you will need your strength for tonight".

" I dont know whats better to be alive like this or to die ... She fall asleep with this thought in her head.


	4. Prisoner

Sesshomaru slapped Kagura on the ass. " We have a meeting in 30 min "he smirked at her .

She nodded her head.

They were in a love motel he kissed her neck ." I thought we need a break". She teased him.

" Ive never said that i would fuck you ". Sesshomaru looked at her ." Go on your knees". He ordered.

She did what he wanted and watched while he put down his suit pants. She licked her lips and started to suck his dick.

Kagura licked up and down his cock he closed his eyes to feel everything more intense. How could he waive on something like that ?

It wasnt possible ! He knew he wouldnt last anylonger . The demon opened his eyes to find a swallowing Kagura ... she loves to swallow his seed.

He smirked .

Sesshomaru pulled up his pants and walked out of the door. Kagura was still on the floor. " What the hell was that ? she asked herself.

Kagome woke up with a headache and pain between her took a shower .

The miko ate her breakfast and went in her bed. She was so tired ... so hurt ... would he be able to break her ? No ! Never !

Kagome took a nap. She was still tired after she woke up . " I look so paile .."she said to herself.

" I wont stay here and wait till he comes back home ! Kagome you have to go ! NOW !

The miko took some clothes in a bag and ran outside the mansion.

" Excuse me Mrs. Taishō ... your husband told us that your not allowed to leave the property".

" I can leave whenever i want to !

" We dont want to hurt you miss ".

"Are these guys my bodyguards ? Kagome thought.

"Who are you guys ?.

" We are bodyguards and have to make sure that you wont run away ".

" WHAT THE FUCK I WILL LEAVE ! Kagome ran but before she could come far two hands hold her on her waist and arm so she couldnt move away.

" What are you doing ! Stop it!".

" I will inform you husband that you wanna leave ! ".

" Hello Mr.Taishō sorry for the disturbance your wife tried to leave the mansion we stoped her but it would be helpful if you could come here to take care of her ".

" No he will kill me ". Kagome was afraid .. she never thought things would be that worse .

" Ok i will be there in 45 min take her in the bedroom and lock it wait on the door till im there". Sesshomaru was angry. Why does she make so much trouble ? She could have such a beautiful life !

" We will take you to your bedroom hes here in 45 min ".

"That cant be " Kagome thought as she walked back in this bedroom she hated since last night .

"Sit down on the bed".She sat down and watched the two men walk out of the room. They locked it .

" Is everyone crazy ?".The miko was afraid and laid on the bed her face hidden bhind her black hairs.

" Shes in there isnt she ? Sesshomaru asked the men.

" Yes shes there". " Good you two made a great job you can go infront of the mansion like you guys used to".

The two nodded and walked the long floor along.

Sesshomaru opened the door and looked at his Kagome.

He sat infront of her stroked her cheek gently just to slap her as hard as he could one moment later.

Her cheek was red she cried while he slapped a second time again as hard as he could .

Kagome sat now on the bed her husband pulled her down on her shoulders so he was above her.

" Ive tried to avoid this but... i cant... Kagome do you want your own jail cell ? I guess you want to be my prisoner. You will get your jail cell!

Kagome cried.. what would happen ?

He kissed her forehead stroked her sides . Sesshomaru kissed his was down to her lips he bit hard till he could tast blood .He looked at her beautiful face . Her cheek was red blue and a little purple.

The demon took some handcuffs from his nightstand took her right hand and put the handcuffs on the other side of the handcuffs was on the bed so she couldnt go away .

"Sesshomaru ..".

He looked at her ... in her stunning blue eyes.

" I love you ...".Kagome whispered.

She hoped he would remember why they married.

She looked in his golden eyes they where so cold right now.

He kissed her bloody lips riped off her pantie and rubbed his cock against her pussy.

Sesshomaru licked her lips and pushed his cock inside her sore pussy.

Kagome closed her eyes ... it hurt...

The Demon Lord fucked her like an animal .He could feel her orgasm ...

He came with her . He licked her neck while he was inside her and fell asleep.

Kagome couldnt sleep the whole night she was lost in her thoughts. She looked out of the night was short .

"What a beautiful sunrise "Kagome murmured to herself .

Hello people :D hope you liked it :)


	5. Jail cell

**Sesshomaru arrange some craftsman .**

**She would get her own jail cell soon.**

**Kagome was still in their bedroom locked up .**

**"What was going on" ? She thought to herself as she could hear the repair work .**

**The demon didnt talk to his wife since last night . **

**Kagome went to the window and looked at the kids outside on the street .**

**They played . The miko smiled . " I used to be like them i was once free ".She said as hot tears stream down her cheek .**

**A knock on the door put her mind back to reality .**

**Her husband opened the door with a big food tray in his hands.**

**He put in on the table next to Kagome **

**kissed her forhead and went outside just to lock it again .**

**Kagome wasnt sure if she should eat or not.**

**She could feel her tummy grunt so she took the decition to eat something.**

**As soon as she ate the pancake Kagome felt sleepy so she went back to the bed and sleep.**

**Kagome woke up in a weird room.**

**She lay on a big bed with white bedding.**

**The room was very big on the left side was a white wardrobe. **

**On the right side was a little window with white and red flower curtains .**

**The room was light yellow with white big the left corner was a fridge next to it was a black the right corner was a brown door .Infront of her was a black tv .**

**" Where am i ? **

**" You wanted your own jail cell so ... i biuld you one".**

**She looked at Sesshomaru who sat infront of her on a chair with an evil smirk on his face.**

**"You cant be serious!" **

**" I can sweetheart . This will be your room you have everything you need ."**

**Kagome was shocked . Her husband sat next to her and stroked her blue,red cheek.**

**"Listen if you dont try to run away like you used to , you can walk in the whole mansion and sometimes in the garden, if you still try to run than i have to chain you in here till you understand that you cant leave ! You are mine !".**

**He kissed her lips while he stroked her sides up and down .**

**Kagome knew she couldnt do anything at the moment .**

**He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her legs up .Sesshomaru took off her pantie and licked her clit.**

**The miko closed her eyes and thought of something else .She could feel him touch her boobs while he licked her pussylips.**

**The demon put his finger inside her wet core and licked up her tummy .**

**He couldnt wait anymore he had to have her right now.**

**Sesshomaru took off his clothes and spread her legs so he could see her wet pussy.**

**He put his dick inside her and start to move as farst as he could.**

**Kagome screamed even as she bit her lip.**

**Sesshomaru whispered :" You can scream as loud as you want to this room is deafen".**

**She scratched his back down .**

**Sesshomaru could feel his orgasm and moved a little faster till he came deep inside of Kagome.**

**They lay there for a few minutes till he got up took his clothes and said:" There is a bathroom behind the brown door".**

**He turned around walked up the stairs and locked the room.**

**Kagome got up and went to the bathroom.**

**She needed a shower.**

**After that she looked at the window to find a way out but there wasnt one .**

**The miko turned on the tv and layed down on her new bed .**

**"Damn ! This asshole ! ... I have to act the way he want me to .. thats the only way to get free maybe ... someday..**

**Sesshomaru sat on the couch in the livingroom .. his face in his hands ..**

**He cant go back !**


End file.
